You hide, I'll come find you
by Bookworm on WiFi
Summary: A short sweet story about Chara and Asriel before Chara's idea and their deaths. Female!Chara. .Chara grinned as Asriel began to count, her eyes darting side to side looking for the best hiding spot. She was filled with DETERMINATION to win!


Chara grinned as Asriel began to count, her eyes darting side to side on possible hiding spots. She peered into the throne room but Asgore was busy in there. That puts that room out of the question. She could hide in their bed room. If she didn't hide there last time. There was the kitchen. Too bad Toriel was cooking in there. She wracked her mind for a good spot, running around the castle where they played.

"Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven", Asriel's voice raised to warn her he was almost done counting. Chara panicked, racing toward the only room where she could safely hide. The royal garden. She smiled, this would work. Chara paused to listen to her adoptive brother count again.

"Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen." He continued, slowly. Chara went over to the buttercups and lied down in the middle of the patch, the greens and yellows of her shirt matching the flowers. The brown dirt matching her pants and shoes.

"Perfect!" she whispered.

"Twenty-eight, Twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not! Here I come!" Asriel joyously cried out. She stayed nearly completely still while her brother raced around the castle, looking for her hiding spot.

Asriel immediately ran toward the room the siblings shared, thinking she would hide under her bed again. He charged in, dropped to his knees and peered under each bed. Dejected, he check the other parts of the room, just in case. When Chara didn't show up in the room, he went to look in other places. He peeked in the throne room, only to see his father speaking to a skeleton in a lab coat. So Chara wouldn't be in here he decided. He looked in the giant, golden hall. But all he saw was a couple of monster kids playing. Asriel groaned trying to figure out where his clever sister went.

"Chara! Where are you?" he called out.

"Hehe! Azzy! I can't tell you! It would ruin the game!" his sister's voice rang out, echoing against the corridor. Asriel froze, trying to pin-point where the voice came from.

Chara giggled, knowing her brother was losing. She attempted to sit up slightly so she could see him, should he come in but not enough to where he would see her. But she failed and flopped back down on the petals of welcoming buttercups.

"Chara! Where are you? C'mon! Just gimme a hint!" Asriel's voice was closer than she thought. Chara debated whether or not she should spoil her new hiding place. No. It had taken her long enough to find it. She wasn't gonna give up on it just yet.

Asriel gave up. He stormed into the kitchen to see if his mother had seen his human sibling. She replied without turning from her work.

"I'm sorry my child but I haven't seen her since you two declared you were going to go play." Was what she said apologetically. Asriel groaned but nodded. "Thanks Mom, you'll tell me if you see her right?"

She looked at her goat like son, "Of course I will, my child." Seeming satisfied but her answer, he left to pursue his sibling.

Once she was certain Asriel was far enough away, she called out. "Oh Azzy? Where are you?" She listened for his gasp and proclamation, but it never came.

"Azzy! You haven't forgotten about me right?" she tried again, but with no avail. Where is he? Did he go out of earshot? What if he really did forget she was hiding? All these thoughts kept her mind from noticing small, soft steps entering the room.

"Asriel! Where are you?!" she cried out, sitting up.

"Right here!" said goat boy cheered. Chara jumped and looked to her left, and there he was smiling right at her. She grinned back, shakily.

"So, how'd you find me?" She asked, curious what gave her spot away. "Simple! I followed your voice!" was her cheerful answer. Oh. Right. No wonder there wasn't a reply when she called.

Chara shook her head and raised her hands in defeat. "Alright you got me. You win." Asriel looked proud for a moment then gazed at her,

"Yeah. But hey, you know I would never really forget you right?" She looked shocked for a minute then lowered her eyes.

"Yeah. I know Az." He nodded but didn't seem too convinced.

"So. What do you want to do now, Chara?" She paused, thinking then seemed to make up her mind.

"Let's just lie here for a little while." Chara leaned back and felt the buttercups welcome her back to her spot. Asriel followed suit, lying down next to her.

The siblings lied there, side by side. Simply enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
